What Stays In Vegas
by Ratt9
Summary: Light and Sayu learn the reason why what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas.
1. Sexy

Dear Journal,

My entire family won a free trip to Vegas. That's right—we won a trip to the states! The plane ride took a long time, but that's not the biggest thing I have to worry about. No, something extremely major happened between Light and I.

Now, I know you know all about my secret, very wrong affections I am harbouring for Light for the past few months, and something happened regarding that. I'm not sure what to feel about it yet, but I'm hoping that writing it out will help sort out my feelings on the matter. All I do know is that our parents must never, ever know.

Okay, I'll tell you the entire story.

So, we were staying at a hotel called the Red Rock Hotel. It was off the strip, isolated in its own right. Even though it was off the strip, there was still a lot to do there, like bowling and eating and swimming and walking. There was a theatre, but it played only English-speaking stuff, so I wouldn't understand what's being said, so we didn't do that. I think Light might have gone to see something, because he is an excellent English speaker, but I dunno. It doesn't matter.

_(_Actually, I can't fool myself. I find the fact that he can speak another language unbelievably attractive._)_

So, the day after we got there, there was a lot of shit to do. We stayed busy throughout the entire day, doing random stuff, and then it got to be night.

That's when it really started.

So, our parents were out gambling—my mother being a huge gambler, my father was dragged along—and we were told by them that we could go out as long as we stayed together. Of course, they were pretty sure that I couldn't get into any trouble while Light was around.

They were so utterly wrong.

So, while our parents were out—and, from the looks of things, they were going to be out real late, let me tell you—I decided that I wanted to do a bit of harmless exploring.

_(_Harmless, _really_._)_

Well, let me tell you about the whole "VIP" deal that the hotel offered. There were separate suits for the VIP rooms, but you could access them with the regular room keys. Not the rooms, I mean, but the elevators. They had separate elevators.

Anyway, Light went with me while I explored, so he ended up having to follow me to the VIP place. There was a party going on, and I'm pretty sure that only VIP people were invited. But, that doesn't mean I wasn't going to give it my all to try and get in.

The lighting was all red and cool, and the door was open at the end of the hallway. That's where the party was at—the end of the hallway.

Light was all, "You're going to get caught," and shiz, but I told him that, as long as I acted like someone important, they would think that I was some celebrity.

_(_Not that I have the looks or anything, but I figured that as long as I acted the part, it wouldn't really matter._)_

Turns out, it worked. It might have also had something to do with the fact that, even on his worst days, Light looks like a super smexy beast. I bet anyone would let him in thinking he's like, a model or something. I mean, really.

Enough about Light and his sexy body.

At the party, I was offered alcohol. I know, right? What kind of people offer alcohol to someone my age, anyway? Well, they did, regardless. And I took I. And Light did, too.

"Sayu," Light said to me, "how are we going to explain getting wasted to Mom and Dad? We aren't either of us at legal drinking age."

"Easy," I replied to him, "we'll just be asleep before they get home." It seemed simple enough, at the time.

"This is a very bad idea," Light warned.

"But, it will work." I was pretty sure of that.

Light didn't seem very convinced, but he let it go, anyway. He even had a bit to drink himself. Not as much as I did, but he still did drink some. It was really fun. Like, _really _fun.

After about an hour, Light basically had to drag me back to our room. I was really fucking drunk. Once we were back at the room, we discovered that luckily our parents still weren't back yet.

Light started saying something to me, and that's when it happened. "It," being, when I threw myself at him, desperately.

You read correctly. I literally threw myself at him.

Light barely even had a chance to react. No...he _didn't _have a chance to react.

My lips worked to touch his with the same amount of desperation I had thrown myself at him with.

"Sayu," Light mumbled, in surprise.

But he didn't have much more of a chance to speak. I made sure of that.

I smashed my lips against his, closing the distance between us quite effectively.

It was the first time in my life I had seen Light so unbelievably shocked, besides the time he scored second on that exam.

Ignoring that, I grabbed a fistful of his hair and twisted, yanking his head closer. I'm not sure that's what I was supposed to do, but I'd seen it happen enough times in the movies. And who says that real like can't be like the movies when it wants to be?

So, while I was going off of movies, Light is a ladies man who kissed back with the amount of experience one would expect from someone who takes so many different girlfriends home.

_(_Not that I'm jealous of them. Really._)_

And, _wow_! Is Light a great kisser!

Our tongues intertwined, so I guess that means we were french kissing. And, before you ask: Yes, it was hot. Very hot.

Before I even knew what I was doing, I started undressing him. I pushed Light toward the bed, and we both started throwing our clothes on the floor.

He brought his head down, lips trailing down my chest, his body shuddering and trembling. Oh, and he had a hard-on.

_(_From me!_)_

Then, for lack of better words, we did it. I had sex with my brother. Straight out.

After we were done _(_and this is like, 20 minutes later. Light has sooo much stamina._)_, we both rushed to get our clothes back on, because, who knew when our parents were coming back?

But, then we crawled into the same bed, and he held me in his arms as we fell asleep.

Oh, hell, I love my brother so much.

In the morning, we woke up together. Our parents must have been asleep in the other room _(_we had two interconnecting rooms_), _but Light was right there, with me.

I was afraid that it was maybe going to be awkward between us, but then Light woke up and kissed me. It wasn't like the intense make-out from the night before—it was tender and nice.

"We can't ever tell," Light mumbled, lowly.

"Never," I said to him. "Never ever."

-Sayu

* * *

I'm in Vegas right now (hence the reason why I've gotten about 4 entire stories written), because I won a free trip to the Red Rock Hotel, myself. Although I've never had sex with my brother, I did all of what is written in the fic, including the part about sneaking into a VIP party. What can I say? What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas.

I love LightxSayu. There's really nothing much else I can say. Oh, and Stormygio helped with the planning of this. Please review!

~Ratt Kazamata, 7/30/2012


	2. Scolded

Dear Journal,

We're back in Japan, and a conversation just occurred between Light and I.

Our parents were out, and I was sitting watching the tv. Light was in the room, reading a book. Hideki Ryuga was on the screen.

I don't know why I said it. It just came out. I said, "I like you more than Hideki Ryuga."

Light glanced at me. "Well, I'm your brother," he said. "I should hope that you like me more than some pop star on TV."

"That's not what I meant." He knew what I meant, he just wasn't saying it.

His eyes turned hard. "Sayu, stop."

"I can't help it, Light!" I said. "I can't help what I feel."

"Sayu, that's not right."

As if I didn't already know! Bastard, talking to me like I'm an idiot.

"I _know _it's not right." I got up and started towards him. "But, tell me you don't feel something for me, too. Get your nose out of that goddamn book and _look _at me!"

That got his attention. He slowly put down the book. "Sayu, what you're feeling shouldn't be felt."

"Then why did you do it with me?" I asked him. "In Vegas. What was that about? Huh?"

Without thinking, I reached over to him and kissed him.

Light instantly turned his head away. "Sayu!" he scolded. "What are you trying to do?"

"I'm...I'm sorry." I went and sat back down, looking at my feet.

Light didn't move, but then slowly came and sat next to me.

"Sayu," he said, lowly, "I'm sorry. It's just...whatever we feel...it can't happen. No matter what we feel for each other, it's just wrong. They will never be acceptable to be acted upon. I'm sorry, it just can't work."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Was Light saying that he had feelings for me?

But I understood. I didn't like it, but I understood.

So, I put my head on Light's shoulder, and sighed. I needed him close to me.

Then, as if I were something breakable, he wrapped and arm around me, too.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, once more.

I really do love him.

-Sayu

* * *

For me, LightxSayu is right up there with LxMatsuda. In other words, totally awesome.

Please review!

~Ratt Kazamata, 8/01/2012


	3. Flirtatious

Dear Journal,

I was just at the pool with Light and Mom. There were all these kinda older guys flirting with me, and I wasn't really enjoying it. But, guys will be guys, so I was tolerating it well enough.

Then, Light came along, and basically told them all to fuck off, only the Light-ified version of that sentence. It was kind of unexpected. More than just kind of.

"You didn't have to be rude," I told him. Not that he was actually being what most people consider rude, but, for Light, it really was.

"I'm sorry, but I don't like that people are trying to pick up my little sister." Yes, that was his excuse. Pfft, what an answer, Light!

"But why?" I asked. "I'm single and at a dating age. Why _shouldn't _boys pick me up?"

"I just have a problem with it, okay?"

Oh. Really?

"Why do you care?" I was really pushing his buttons, now. "Are you jealous?"

Light completely ignored my question. "We should be getting back. Mom will be wondering where we've run off to."

"You're ignoring the question!" I exclaimed. "You _are _jealous! You don't like the fact that those guys find me pretty, and flirt with me. Why? Do you like me?"

Light gave a heavy sigh.

"...Fine, yes, okay. I like you, alright? But it doesn't matter, because you're my sister and we obviously could never be together."

I obviously froze at that. My thoughts were confirmed. Really?

"I...I like you, too."

"I know," he whispered.

And then we just sort of left.

Oh my god, I feel so oddly excited, though! I'm going to bed now.

-Sayu

Just a short little snippet. I promise I'm going to update Though The Sky Should Fall either next or soon. Thank you for reading, and please review!

~Ratt Kazamata, 8/03/2012


	4. Comfort

Dear Journal,

Something happened. Not something good.

Somehow, our parents found out that Light harbours feeling for me. And the result wasn't pretty. Not at all.

So, I heard them chewing him out for it really bad. It was terrible. I've never heard them talk to Light like that.

When they were done—and it took a while—I quietly sneaked up to Light's room to see if he was okay.

He wasn't. He was sitting on his bed, face in his hands. "Light?" I tried, "Light, are you alright?"

He shook his head, and I didn't know if it was to dismiss the question or because he wasn't alright. Probably both.

"How did they find out?" I asked, next. He shook his head.

"Don't ask. You shouldn't be here."

He was probably right, but I really didn't want to leave.

"I'm not leaving," I told him. I sat down next to him.

Without prompting, Light whispered, "They're disgusted by me. I've never disgusted anyone before." His head was still in his hands.

I decided to wrap my arms around him.

"I disgust myself."

I held onto him a little tighter. Usually, Light is in love with himself. I mean it. I watch him stare at himself in the mirror. He could probably do it for hours, if he had the time. So, as you can imagine, what he was saying wasn't good.

"Hey," I said, trying to lighten the mood, "at least they didn't call you stupid, right? That would have been way worse."

It didn't lighten the mood. In fact, Light looked like he was about to burst into tears, which, obviously, is not something Light would ever do if he could help it. He quickly wiped at one of his eyes. It was with a slightly cracked voice that he said, "They're right, you know."

"Light..." I started, but he interrupted me.

"It's not right. You know nothing about this is right."

"You can't help it, Light. Are you disgusted by me, too?"

Light looked confused. "What? No, of course not."

"Then don't be disgusted with yourself, okay, Light?"

"It's different!" I didn't see how it was so different. I mean, it's one thing or the other, right?

"How is it different?"

Light slammed his fist into the bed and clenched his teeth, and that was like, _whoa_, because I'd never seen Light act violent before.

"It just is, alright?" He sounded pissed off. But, after his outburst, he dropped his head back into his hands. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"Hey, it's going to be okay, alright? We'll figure something out."

"Like what? I can't help what I feel. It's so wrong. It's so, so wrong. But, but...it just...god, I'm disgusting."

He was beginning to sound like a broken record. I wasn't sure what else to say.

"You're not disgusting. Light, I love you anyway."

Light froze. "You—god, we're both screwed." And then he started to laugh, but it wasn't a happy laugh, so I think it was just to release some of what he was feeling. At least, that's what it sounded like to me.

I ran a finger through his hair, half expecting him to all but bite me (he loves his hair a lot), but, instead, he leaned in to my hand and buried his face in my neck. I let him.

"It will be okay," I assured him. "It will all be okay."

We probably are both screwed.

-Sayu

* * *

I second what Sayu wrote.

I imagine that if Light actually did have feelings for Sayu, that would be one of the few things that he would feel very insecure about. But, that's just what I think. Tell me what you think?

Thank you for reading.

~Ratt Kazamata, 8/08/2012


End file.
